prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Lanna
is a protagonist of Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. Lanna is a quite well-known vlogger who uses her videos in order to get closer to her fans and audience. Lanna previously lived with her wealthy family until she decided to go her own way. After helping a girl named Hana❀Usagi, a glitch named Nunun 7 approached Lanna and lead her to the Cure Sphere. At the Cure Sphere, Lanna was turned into a Pretty Cure and became the partner of Cure Lilium. Her alter ego's name is . Personality Lanna is a quite well-known vlogger, who appears to have a glamorous personality. Whenever she starts to record a video, she becomes Lana BananaHer online name, a free and wild young lady who travels around the country and always shares her thoughts and experiences with her fans and her audience. Lana is known to dream about traveling the world and many expect her to do a vlog about her journey once she gets the chance to leave Japan. Lana Banana, much like Lanna herself, enjoys being free more than anything else. Even before Lanna finished High School, she left her family and decided to live alone from now on. Besides being a vlogger, Lanna works as a waitress or a part timer at small stores or at restaurants at the place she stays. Since she never stays too long at one place, Lanna has trouble making actual friends. She is completely devoted to her job as vlogger and spends most of her money for her internet connection or other things to support her channel. Lanna is a hardworking, ambitious, yet somewhat kind hearted person. Even though dozen of people watch her videos every week, she does feel lonely sometimes. Right now, Lanna desires to finally graduate from High School by attending an online school. Appearance Lanna has long, bright brown colored hair. She usually has her hair tied back into a ponytail when being offline. Once she starts to record a video, she keeps her hair opened. Her eyes are orange colored. In private, Lanna is usually seen wearing a bright blue colored top without sleeves. The top reaches over her hips. Underneath the top, she wears bright blue colored jeans whose ends she has rolled up a bit. In addition, Lanna wears dark blue, almost black, colored shoes that are almost covered by her jeans. She wears dark purple colored head phones around her neck. During the winter seasons, Lanna is usually seen wearing a brown colored coat with creamy white colored fur. For her lated vlog, Lanna wore a red midriff top with a red collar and some black transparent parts between her chest and the neck. She also wore bright blue colored hot pants and black colored sneakers with white socks. In addition, Lanna wore yellow bead bracelets around both of her wrists. Her overall appearance appeared to be more Western than Japanese styled. When entering the Cure Sphere, Lanna's appearance almost stays the same. Only her hair grows a little longer and now shows to have a blonde ombre. Relationships *'Watanabe Harumi:' Harumi is a girl, who is about four years younger than Lanna. Harumi uses the online gallery Venusart to publish her original art. When Harumi's art had been stolen, Lanna used her fame to call out to the thief and helped Harumi to deal with the situation a little. *'BaLanaNatics:' The BaLanaNatics are Lanna's supporters, fans, followers, etc. Those fans who identify themselves as a "BaLanaNatic" help and support Lanna with anything that she has troubles with. They were also the ones who forced the staff of Venusart to ban the art thief. *'Minowa Daisuke:' A boy with whom Lanna has never spoken with so far. Before Lanna and Harumi became friends, Daisuke had a very narrow minded opinion of Lanna and her videos. He thought she'd desire nothing else than fame and considered her videos as main stream and boring. Yet, after finding out that Lanna used her fame to help his friend, Daisuke had to admit that he had been wrong about Lanna. *'Mikoto Setsuna:' Setsuna is Lanna's younger sister whom she hasn't seen since she left her parents. Etymology Mikoto - Mikoto comes from meaning "beautiful", combined with meaning "harp" or "Japanese harp". In conclusion, Mikoto can be translated as "beautiful harp" or "beautiful Japanese harp". Mikoto, however, can also come from 尊, which means "precious". In addition, Mikoto is often added as a kind of title to the names of Japanese gods. - Lanna may be a variant of the name Lana, which most likely comes from Western countries. A possible meaning of the name Lana is "a little rock".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lana_(given_name) Cure Sundust - Cure Sundust's name comes from a combination of the words "sun" and "dust". Cure Sundust is Mikoto Lanna's Pretty Cure alter ego. Lanna became a Cure after entering the Cure Sphere. Her Pixel is Nunun 7, and her Cure partner is Cure Lilium. Her and Cure Lilium's Pretty Cure duo is known as . Lanna became Cure Sundust for the first time in episode 07, while her first transformation was in episode 08. Attacks Cure Sundust shows to have the ability to freely create her weapons thanks to the function. With these weapons, Cure Sundust has the ability to attack her enemies or to protect herself or others. *'Sundust Blast:' An attack of Cure Sundust, which was first shown in a flashback in episode eight. Cure Sundust uses this power in order to create a big explosion around her, which allows the pixel around her to detect errors and problems inside their bases like the Cure Sphere a lot faster. *'Sundust Area:' Sundust Area is one of Cure Sundust's basic powers. She, just like any other Pretty Cure, can turn an online conflict into a separate online sphere. At the sphere, Cure Sundust faces the cause of the conflict. If Cure Sundust is victorious, the cause will be punished for their actions. The Area resembles a vast island covered with nothing but sand surrounded by an endless ocean. Transformation Lanna can transform into Cure Sundust by activating the function "CurePure Unlock" on her PixLock. When first transforming into Cure Sundust, her transformation is skipped and it's only shown how pixels cover her and change her appearance into the one of her alter ego. Later on, a short transformation sequence is shown when activating the function. In order to transform, Lanna holds her left hand in front of her. She tabs the app's icon with and forms her left hand to a fist. Lanna poses her left arm in front of her chest. The PixLock starts to shine and the cube shaped crystals started to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above her head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a silver spell circle appears underneath her feet and Lanna lands on it. The cube shaped crystals start to circle around her. Some impact on her arms and form her arm protectors, others impact on her feet and turn into her boots. Then the spell circle starts to rise and passes Lanna's body. The glow covers her body and her outfit appears. A necklace appears around her neck. Attached to the necklase is the star that previously decorated the PixLock. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styles. After that, the voice calls "Cure Sundust, completed." and Cure Sundust poses with the spell circle behind her. Music Unlike most Pretty Cure characters, Lanna does not have any original character songs provided by her voice actress. Instead, her voice actress had covered original songs of the Pretty Cure franchise: *HEART GOES ON ~Banana❀Usagi Ver.~ (Cover of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s song HEART GOES ON. A duet of Harumi and Lanna) *Lanna Only Wonderful! (Cover of Smile Pretty Cure!'s song Only Wonderful!, Hino Akane's character song) *HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU @ Cytime!! (Cover of HUGtto! Pretty Cure's second ending song. A group song of Harumi, Lanna and Daisuke) *Sm!le L!nk♯Violet Silver (Cover of Suite Pretty Cure♪, Hojo Hibiki's character song. A duet of Daisuke and Lanna) Trivia *Lanna's online username is . **When meeting her fans on fan meetings, Lanna is sometimes asked to sign stuff for them. The signature she uses as Lana Banana consists of the emote (>u<) that is written on top of the word Banana, written in English. The Banana is underlined with a curl. **According to fun facts stated by herself, Lanna originally wanted to use her real name, written in hiragana, as her signature. *Lanna's username on Venusart is "Lana I am Banana". *Despite having a wealthy family, Lanna prefers to work and earn the money to live on her own. *According to Lanna, her original planned Cure name was "Cure Stardust". She then changed it because she thought the name didn't fit her well. *Lanna, who is about 19 years old, is the oldest known active main Cure. *Even though her name is "Sundust", her theme color is blue. **In addition, though being a blue Cure, Lanna's basic colors resemble silver. *Lanna has a habit of saying . *As revealed in episode 07, Lanna is a nerd for sci-fi stories. *Lanna's favorite emotes are ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ, (・ωｰ)～☆ and (∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*. References Category:Blue Cures Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series)